Kacang Rebus
by ttalgibit
Summary: Baekhyun benci kacang rebus, sama seperti ia membenci ketimun, dan hujan— ia benci banyak hal— tapi Chanyeol suka banyak hal. Baekhyun jadi suka banyak hal karena Chanyeol. "Hari ini hujan lagi ya?" (*) EXO, Yaoi, Baekyeol, Short!fic, et cetera.


**Kacang Rebus**

**.**

Pairing: Baekyeol

Genre: a little romance with hint of angst

Summary: Baekhyun benci kacang rebus, sama seperti ia membenci ketimun, dan hujan— ia benci banyak hal— tapi Chanyeol suka banyak hal. Baekhyun jadi suka banyak hal karena Chanyeol. "Hari ini hujan lagi ya?"

A/N: Hi, please enjoy and mind RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun benci kacang rebus, sama seperti ia membenci ketimun. Aromanya aneh, seperti tanah basah sehabis diguyur hujan. Baekhyun benci hujan, petir tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa (sedikit) takut dan udara dinginnya menusuk ke tulang. Baekhyun benci udara dingin— yah, dia memang benci banyak hal.

Tapi Chanyeol berbeda, semenyebalkan apapun Chanyeol dia tidak bisa membenci pemuda tinggi dengan kedua telinga mencuat itu.

"Makan kacang rebusmu, Baek," Chanyeol berusaha menyuapi Baekhyun kacang-kacang yang sudah ia kupas.

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ayolah, tidak baik pilih-pilih makanan," Chanyeol menggodanya, "nanti kau tidak akan tinggi."

"Aku tidak suka, baunya aneh," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi wajah jijik. Saat itulah Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan beberapa kacang ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Jangan dimuntahkan, ayolah, rasanya tidak seburuk itu kok," Chanyeol menatapnya— _tatapan itu. _

Mana bisa Baekhyun menolak?

"Baiklah, aku mau memakannya hanya karena kacang-kacang ini hangat," Baekhyun mendengus pelan, mengunyahnya sambil menutup hidung.

"Baguslah, tidak baik loh membuang-buang makanan," Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun kacang-kacang itu lagi, "ibuku bilang hanya anak kecil yang buang-buang makanan, dan anak yang buang-buang makanan bokongnya harus dipukul."

"Maksudmu aku anak kecil, hah?" Baekhyun memasang kuda-kudanya, siap untuk melayangkan _Brazilian Kick_ andalannya tepat di bokong Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangkat kedua jarinya di udara, "_peace_?"

_Tatapan itu lagi_— Baekhyun menghela napas.

Chanyeol punya mata yang besar, dan kedua telinga yang membuatnya terlihat seperti _elf, _Baekhyun selalu mengata-ngatainya _Yoda_— ya, makhluk yang ada di film _Starwars_ itu— tapi diam-diam Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Hari ini hujan lagi ya?" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya dari etalase toko tempat mereka berteduh, tangannya tertangkup, menampung air hujan, "aku suka hujan."

"Serius deh, aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai begitu banyak hal?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan rasa tidak percaya, "aku tidak suka hujan, petirnya menganggu, selain itu— basah dan dingin, kau tahu kan kalau aku benci dingin?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "aku tahu."

"Lantas?"

"Kau hanya perlu melihat hal dari sisi lainnya, setiap orang punya kesukaan masing-masing, kau benci hujan tapi aku suka hujan, karena hari ini hujan aku bisa terjebak di sini bersamamu, lalu aku jadi punya alasan untuk melakukan ini—" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku jakutnya, "karena kau benci dingin, aku bisa menghangatkanmu, lihat kan kenapa aku suka hujan?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadari wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Hujannya tidak begitu deras, "kau tahu, bunyi hujan sangat indah, ini coba dengar—" Chanyeol memasangkan sebelah _headset_-nya ke telinga Baekhyun, "bunyi hujan bisa membuat kita larut kan? Musik jadi seakan lebih hidup."

"Aku tahu lagu ini," Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya, "kau benar, lagu ini jadi lebih indah."

Baekhyun menggumamkan lagu itu bersama Chanyeol. Suara rintik-rintik hujan yang biasanya ia benci justru terdengar menenangkan, seperti bunyi detak jantungnya yang berirama.

Chanyeol menyukai banyak hal, dan ajaibnya, ia dapat membuat Baekhyun mulai menyukai banyak hal.

.

Hari itu hujan deras, Baekhyun tertidur di apartemennya ketika bel-nya berdentang berkali-kali. Baekhyun bangkit dengan ogah-ogahan, bersiap-siap untuk mengusir siapapun yang mengusik waktu istirahatnya.

"Hai," Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintunya, membawa sebuah buket berisi kacang rebus.

Bisa dibilang Baekhyun tidak jadi mengusir Chanyeol— _siapapun kecuali Chanyeol._

"Aku membawakanmu ini," Chanyeol menyerahkan kacang rebusnya.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun sedikit merasa kecewa— _yang benar saja, siapa yang senang dihadiahi kacang rebus?_

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Oh ya, silakan masuk," Baekhyun memberinya jalan.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa Baekhyun lalu menatapnya seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak akan memakannya?" Chanyeol menunjuk kacang rebus yang dibawanya.

"Nanti saja, aku sedang tidak lapar," Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi aku lapar, ayo kupaskan untukku," Chanyeol memaksa— namun entah mengapa terlihat gugup di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, "kau mau mengerjaiku ya?"

"Ti-tidak," suara Chanyeol yang tergagap justru membuat Baekhyun makin curiga.

"Ha, di dalam kacang-kacang ini ada sesuatu kan?" Baekhyun segera memeriksa buket berisi kacang rebus itu, "hei, jangan bilang isinya kecoa mati."

"Mana mungkin, kalau itu aku juga takut," Chanyeol membantah.

"Jadi benar ada sesuatu di dalam sini?" Baekhyun semakin bersemangat memeriksa tumpukan kacang rebus itu, lalu berhenti ketika ia menemukan secarik kertas.

_Aku suka banyak hal, seperti hujan dan kacang rebus—_

_Tapi favoritku adalah kau— Byun Baekhyun._

Baekhyun melongo sebentar lalu menatap Chanyeol, membayangkan kalau Chanyeol akan tertawa seperti biasanya, tapi Chanyeol justru menyodorkan sebuah bunga matahari.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol berkata dengan lantang, "aku bisa melindungimu seperti kulit kacang, lalu kau bisa menjadi kacangku. Aku akan melindungimu dari dingin dan hujan, lalu tersenyum padamu seperti bunga matahari, karena hujan selebat apapun pada akhirnya pasti matahari akan bersinar lagi."

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata, dilihatnya lagi kertas di tangannya, kacang-kacang itu, bunga matahari, lalu Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha membuka mulutnya, membisikkan, "aku benci kacang rebus."

"Aku tahu, karena itu kita bisa belajar menyukainya bersama-sama," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun memeluknya erat-erat, lalu menangis— bukan karena malu, tapi karena senang— terlalu senang.

"Tapi aku suka kamu, si bodoh Park Chanyeol— sangat-sangat suka."

Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol, membuatnya membelalakkan matanya— bibirnya terasa seperti kacang rebus, bau tanah basah— tidak menjijikkan, justru terasa manis, hangat, dan khas.

"Ya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu," Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya seduktif.

Kali ini Chanyeol lah yang menciumnya— _Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai menyukai kacang rebus._

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang dengan membawa sebungkus kacang rebus. Baekhyun melirik ponsel-nya, sudah jam satu lewat lima menit. Hari ini kencan pertama mereka. Chanyeol bersikeras untuk pergi ke kebun binatang karena Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat gajah sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengetikan pesan singkat dengan kesal.

.

_To: Park Yoda  
25 Nov 2012, 13:05 _

_Yeol, kau dimana?_

_._

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol karena beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya berdering.

.

_From: Park Yoda  
25 Nov 2012, 13:06_

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, maafkan aku T_T  
Tunggulah 10 menit lagi, kalau aku belum datang, baca lagi sms ini, kkk..  
Aku bercanda xD aku akan segera datang._

.

Baekhyun menunggu sambil beberapa kali melirik jam di ponselnya. Baekhyun menunggu sampai kacang-kacangnya dingin.

.

_Tunggulah 10 menit lagi, kalau aku belum datang, baca lagi sms ini, kkk.._

_._

Baekhyun sudah membaca sms itu sampai baterai ponselnya habis.

.

_Aku bercanda xD aku akan segera datang._

_._

"Permisi, tapi kami sudah mau tutup," salah seorang penjaga kebun binatang mengejutkan Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun kira ia adalah Chanyeol._

"Maaf, aku akan segera pergi," Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, "sebentar saja, aku sedang menunggu seseorang.

Penjaga kebun binatang itu mengangguk sopan lalu melangkah pergi.

.

_Chanyeol tidak pernah datang._

.

Baekhyun membuka kulit kacang rebus yang baru saja ia beli. Kacangnya hangat seperti biasa. Hari ini Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menyuapkan kacang rebus di tangannya ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya hambar, tidak ada aroma khas tanah basah— rasanya seperti makan butiran gabus. Baekhyun tertawa pelan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langit. Di tengah kota ia tidak bisa melihat bintang, terlalu banyak lampu terang yang menyilaukan mata— tapi malam ini bahkan di tepi pantai pun bintangnya tak terlihat— terlalu mendung, terlalu gelap, _terlalu dingin._

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol— _ia ingin melihat Chanyeol._

Orang bilang merindukan orang yang tidak akan kembali itu seperti hujan di atas pasir, tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Baekhyun pikir, mereka hanya tidak sungguh-sungguh merindukannya.

.

_To: Park Yoda  
24 Nov 2013, 23:48_

_Yeol, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghabiskan kacang-kacang ini sendirian, buang-buang makanan itu tidak baik kan? Kau selalu bilang begitu, cepatlah datang supaya kau bisa memukul bokongku._

.

Tetesan hujan turun lagi— seperti hari itu, setahun yang lalu. Hari di mana Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya.

Baekhyun menggenggam kacang rebusnya yang dibungkus oleh kertas koran erat-erat. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat, rasa dingin menusuk kulitnya, menggelitik hingga ke jari-jari kakinya.

Tidak ada pemuda dengan telinga mencuat dan senyum bodoh yang yang datang. Hujan telah berhenti, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, bungkus kertas koran itu telah robek, menyisakan kacang-kacang yang berhamburan di atas pasir, sebagian lagi tertampung di pangkuan Baekhyun. Dingin—

Tapi entah mengapa kacang-kacang di pangkuannya masih terasa hangat.

Ponselnya berkedip

.

_25 Nov 2013, 00:06_

_1 pesan tidak terkirim._

.

Baekhyun bersenandung untuk menangkal rasa dingin, menyanyikan lagu yang biasa mereka nyanyikan bersama di kala hujan.

"Yeol, kau dimana?" Baekhyun berbisik di antara nyanyiannya— Baekhyun tidak menangis, matanya hanya terkena pasir yang terbawa angin.

Orang bilang orang yang sudah mati akan jadi bintang— menurut Baekhyun itu bodoh, mereka salah— _Chanyeol bukan bintang, ia tidak ada di langit._

Chanyeol tidak ingkar janji, dia hanya sedikit terlambat, dia akan datang—

_Dia sudah berjanji._

"Yeol, cepat datang sebelum kacangnya dingin lagi."

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum—

_Karena hujan selebat apapun pada akhirnya pasti matahari akan bersinar lagi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_P.S. Ya, Chanyeol meninggal, makanya dia nggak datang, aku nggak kepikiran dia meninggal karena apa, jadi aku nggak tulis. Sisanya aku serahkan ke imajinasi readers saja :D_

* * *

A/N: I don't really have plot when I'm writing this, only sentiment thing, something personal. I wrote this in English and decide to publish the Indonesian version, so yes, it's short (and as usual— messy).  
Sorry for the mistakes, I didn't re-read.  
I hope you like it, and see you next time.  
Annyeong :D


End file.
